wizardsvsaliensfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebel Magic
Rebel Magic is the third story of the first series. Synopsis Part 1 When Tom meets another wizard called Jackson Hawke, he can’t resist dabbling in dangerous magic. Benny tries to warn him, to no avail, but all three lads are unaware of the Nekross getting closer and closer – and this time, alien Prince Varg is determined to make it personal. Part 2 Tom and Jackson take the fight to the Nekross, but their forbidden Grim Magic is taking its toll on Tom. Only Benny can help his best friend – but he’s been enchanted. Michael and Ursula fight to reach Tom in time, but dawn is rising, and the final confrontation is about to begin. . . Cast * Tom Clarke - Scott Haran * Benny Sherwood - Percelle Ascott * Ursula Crowe - Annette Badland * Michael Clarke - Michael Higgs * Varg - Jefferson Hall * Lexi - Gwendoline Christie * The Nekross King - Brian Blessed (Voice) * Quinn Christopher - Connor Scarlett * Jackson Hawke - Andy Rush * Steve - Joshua Herdman * Julia Hawke - Claire Cage * Meena - Holli Dempsey Crew * Assistant Director (1) - Paul Dale * Assistant Director (2) - Dominique Webbe * Assistant Director (3) - Matthew Best * Floor Runner - Abigail Stewart * Location Manager - Debby Jones * Unit Manager - Matthew Frame * Production Co-ordinator - Hannah Wells * Production Management Assistant - Lloyd Blanville * Production Runner - Adam Knoff * Script Supervisor - Nicki Coles * Camera Operator - Richard Stoddard Gogt * Focus Pullers - Mani Blanter Paliwala, Keith Bainton * Camera Assistants - Sarah Mahoney, Kyle Brown * Camera Trainee - Gareth Edward Evans * Grip - John Robinson * Trainee Grip - Sam Phillips * Baffer - Dave Fowler * Best Boy - Alan Tippetts * Electricians - Scott Smallwood, Nick Powell * Boom Operator - Dafydd Parry * Sound Assistant - Chris Hughes * Supervising Art Director - Dafydd Shurmer * Set Decorator - Hannah Nicholson * Standby Art Director - Julia Challis * Production Buyer - Blaanid Maddrell * Standby Props - Dewi Thomas * Prop Master - Bob Macpherson * Prophands - Camilla Blair, Lee Radford * Standby Carpenter - Paul Jones * Graphic Artist - Dale Jordan Johnson * Construction Manager - Mark Painter * Assistant Costume Designer - Bobbie Peach * Costume Assistants - Andrea Mear, Sara Morgan * Make Up Supervisor - Gill Rees * Make up and Hair Artist - Barbara Roberts * Titles - Ubik At Not To Scale * Graphics - BBC Wales Graphics * Post Production Supervisor - Ilisa Factor * Post Production Co-ordinator - Marie Brown * Assistant Editor - Lee Bhogal * Foley Editor - Helen Dickson * Dialogue Editor - Doug Sinclair * Sound Effects Editor - Howard Eaves * Dubbing Miner - Mark Fedda * Online Editor - Matt Mullins * Colourist - Jon Everett * Orchestrator - Nicki Wilson * Casting Director - Andy Brierley Coo * Script Editors - Derek Ritchie * Prosthetics - Millennium FX * Special Effects - Real SFX * Visual Effects - Ubik At Not To Scale * Sound Recordist - Bryn Thomas * Costume Designer - Ray Holman * Make Up Designer - Roseann Samuel * Composer - Sam Watts, Dan Watts * Editor - Ceres Doyle * Production Designer - Arwel Wyn Jones * Director of Photography - Mark Waters * Production Accountant - Dyfed Thomas * Production Manager - Bryan Moses * Line Producer - Steffan Morris * Production Executive - Llyr Morus * Head of Production - Julie Scott * Co-Producer - Phil Ford * Executive Producers for BBC - Gina Cronk, Sue Nott * Executive Producers for Fremantlemedia - Sander Schwartz, Bob Higgins * Executive Producers - Russell T Davies, Bethan Jones Category:Stories written by Joseph Lidster Category:Stories Category:Series One